The Demon Mirror
by Lailana
Summary: What would happen if dear old Dumbles messed with the creatures of the Dark? Would the war be lost because of his actions? Demons are not creatures to be messed with... I'll rewrite this someday.
1. Chapter 1: An Introduction

**Disclaimer: If I owned the Harry Potter W****orld Hermione would be a Malfoy in the epilogue :P Of course I don´t own it!**

* * *

><p>Dumbledore for most of his life has been a great wizard for some peoples standards, and although he has always striven for the good he never really gave up his more sneakier methods. I should know best since I am one of the few "victims" that lived to tell the story.<p>

Forgive me, let me introduce myself, my name is Katlana, otherwise known as Empress of all Demons. Now, you certainly know all about Kelpies, Kappas and Grindylows and don´t you worry, I have nothing to do with those creatures anymore, the merpeople gladly took over their control centuries ago.

Anyway, I myself like my subjects look like mortals but the difference is our beauty, some legends say that Demons of our sort came from the times when Veelas and Dark Wizards were allies, a bunch of hogwash I say, but quite plausible. Anyhow, we don´t usually do anything in this world as we are perfectly happy in living in ours.

Now, how did then Dumbledore make me his victim? Don't worry, I have never met him in my life, dead or otherwise, although I just might visit him soon in the afterworld. I wonder how he´s coping with the punishment he got, but that´s a story for another time dear reader.

Not many mortals even know of our existence as after the so called Founder´s times you can´t even find any document concerning us, and rightly so as it was my doing anyway, amazing how a few memory changing spells can affect history.

You see, mortals, magical or not tend to overreact when given some sort of power. They can´t be trusted, but they are quite entertaining in their own right. We demons learn from their mistakes quite efficiently.

You must be wondering dear reader how a mortal like Dumbledore could take me as a victim, don´t worry, I didn´t lie, Demons are powerful, but we unluckily have practically no powers in the world of mortals, we even have to resolve sometimes to use those yucky wands.

Demons you must know must go to their world quite often as we´re the ones that decide who dies and goes to hell or heaven or deserves another chance if possible. We also control the souls that decided to stay as ghosts, and we make sure the after world is strictly separated from the living one. And mortals don´t make it easy, since we can´t really involve ourselves in the business of mortals they sometimes get too curious for their own good. Wanting to defy death with such ridiculous branches of magic such as Necromancy or the use of Horcruxes or other hogwash available in the Dark Arts.

A good example would be that Voldemort, although he lived relatively shortly in demon standards he was very close in messing up the whole system of life and death, he lost himself in these risky parts of magic, never giving up in his quest for immortality. I can just barely tolerate these mortals studying the subjects of love and time, you can imagine what I felt when he started this mess.

Of course, Dumbledore at the very start was a great ally, but the prospect of power on more than one world won him over as he used that dreaded mirror. You of course know it as the Mirror of Erised, for us it very closely bought the whole system out of balance, and all because he wanted to win that ridiculous war. In a demon year no one will even care about it anymore.

Oh I´m sorry, I must have failed to tell you, the word time is quite relative as your time goes a lot faster, for us a year are a few centuries for you, although even I don´t know the exact specifics as a few months for you are a week for us, whilst mathematically it isn´t correct it somehow is true. Such are the irregularities of time.

And thus dear reader you shall find in the following chapters a detailed account of the events that lead to the victory of a certain Mr Harry Potter, I hope you shall enjoy reading the truth for a change than what your Ministry likes to tell you, although sometimes a secret stays better undiscovered, I should know it best since I am a Demon.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yay! The Demon Mirror is finally back! I apologize for those few that read my first version, I´ll try to make this better this time!**

**Review Please!**


	2. Chapter 2: A Damned Mirror

**Disclaimer: If I owned the Harry Potter W****orld my name would be Mrs Lucius Malfoy...*phew*, anyway on to the story!**

* * *

><p>The Mirror of Erised is one of the few achievements from the mortals that we respect, it is a very complex artefact, and all of it´s uses are unknown to but a few, including me. The showing of desires is actually a very smart way to divert the viewer from it´s actual purpose, which is to catch, imprison and destroy demons.<p>

Not all of us are the nicest and we take great pleasure in gaining human souls for our own use, these souls basically are not allowed to go to the after world and are used up by the owner. The ancient wizards were the last real competition for us, one of the few weapons left they used was the Mirror of Erised.

You certainly grew up with legends and myths of genies and evil ghosts that make bets with mortals. Of course the myths always make the mortal be the winner, but truly that was nearly never the case. The souls of those unlucky ones being lost for ever. You certainly can imagine what some of the wizards may have felt when their loved ones, even if naïve, were lost. The mirror isn´t even one of the worst instruments used to destroy us in revenge.

Today it isn´t such a risk anymore to get yourself a snack or two, there are so many unimportant humans out there that most of us choose the humans by character only. I prefer mostly arrogant males, the handsomer the better, I love their faces of shock when I win.

Dumbledore of course, knew of the fascinating abilities of the mirror, and used it on me, as apparently one of the few mortals that escaped my clutch was a distant ancestor of his who thoroughly wrote down everything he knew of us to leave for the future generations. The damn bastard threatened to destroy me if I didn´t offer a sort of protection to his protégé Mr Potter.

Confused aren´t you? Didn´t I say I have never met him? Well that is a little twisted truth, he never saw my real form as such as the mirror automatically acts as a sort of filter in between the two parties. In this case me and Dumbledore. The demon does not necessarily have to show itself to it´s captor, but it isn´t be able to do anything remotely harmful to anyone whilst captured. It is also allowed to choose the way of communication. Every demon has it´s own way, I myself usually possess a quill and let it write what I need to say to the mortals. To make it short I have _de facto_ never talked to him in person.

Also, the mirror does allow a demon to leave it, so I have not spent the entire last few years stuck in there. The ancients were very smart on that point. Basically the Mirror attaches itself to our magic and turns it against us. It creates an illusion of sorts. As usually, we demons can never stay too long in your world or the results are abysmal. Our magic slipping out of our control.

The mirror as such is the work of a genius because it is an exact copy of what a space in our world would be. As if someone would chop a piece of it and pack it into the mirror. And thus our magic does not slip out of control, otherwise this prison would have been destroyed years ago. In other words, the wizard gains complete control over the demon, and as such I had to do the bidding of Dumbledore, if I wanted to or not was not important.

Oh and yes, I have protected and helped the little one several times, or how do you think did these specific ghosts appeared at the end of the lads fourth year whilst he was duelling that Voldemort? Coincidence? I don´t think so. Or how do you think did that Longbottom boy discover the Room of Requirement? Coincidence? Yet again, I don´t think so. And if you need a very early example you can imagine that the only modifications Dumbledore dared to make on the mirror at Potter´s first year was to put me inside, so the Philosopher´s stone could only be given to those of his choice, mainly Mr Potter. The obstacle about the goodness of the heart was simply a weak excuse that fit. Or how else do you think did the boy see his spitting image winking at him? Inanimate objects are not able to show feelings independently, they only show a reflection of the emotions felt by their caster, or in my case, the emotions of the spirit inside of the object.

Now, you must be wondering where the story begins if we already got to the fifth year of Mr Potter. To be exact it begins in the summer between his fifth and sixth year, it being already clear Dumbledore was going to die soon by that time.

Oh he made make me help him in that too and I was able to lengthen the progress of the curse to about 5 years. Among many of the reasons why the Dark Arts are so unpopular in the Wizarding World (and rightly so, such a waste of souls) is that their unwished for effects are never completely reversible. Even I as the Empress cannot remove all effects as not only do they tarnish the soul of the caster, but also of the victim, although not as badly.

With a life debt Dumbledore had little to no choice but to let me free completely. The mirror rendered useless as it could only catch Demons the Wizard using the mirror knew of. And as his clock was ticking the next resolve he made was the instance where I felt just a tiny flicker of respect for the man. Something I rarely even do with my OWN subjects, much less mortals.

You see ever the noble man he proposed a deal. The proposition was that he would let me speed up the curse till it would take 1 year to kill him. In return, he just nearly begged me to assist Potter. I remember it like if it was just yesterday.

_Flashback_

_ Dumbledore fell on his knees in front of the piece of parchment as he waited for her decision, the quill was teasing him as for what felt like hours as it swayed back and forth in front of the parchment. After sometime it finally lowered itself and started scribbling neatly her response. _

**_Fine Albus, I agree, 1 year it shall be, in return I shall do what I can to offer my assistance in your quest for the destruction of the Dark Lord_**

_Albus who was about to speak his gratitude was interrupted again by the silent scratching that occurs when a quill is dragged across parchment._

**_Ah, ah, Albus, you have no need to thank me as this is only a deal. Touch the center of the star_**

_Everything that was written on the parchment disappeared and a pentagram filled with runes replaced the words. He touched the center as asked and was immediately affected by the spell. His senses became clouded as all he could hear was the echo of one of the most enchanting voices he had ever heard. The words spoken were of a language long forgotten, as the voice spoke them faster and faster. The last things he felt and saw was a strong pain and a bright glow coming from his cursed hand._

_ Hours later he woke from his slumber, the dull ache he had felt on his hand before the deal was replaced with a sting like pain coming directly from the finger he had so foolishly put the ring on. Apparently the price had been already paid. After sitting up he found the parchment lying next to him on the floor, the pentagram gone, a small message left behind:_

**_Remember Albus , 1 Year in exchange for my services_**

_End of Flashback_

You are probably wondering why I decided to help him. I myself have no idea as demons usually are never this generous. I didn´t even want to think about what my subjects would have to say. After all, their empress has agreed to a highly unusual deal. A demon involving themselves so extensively into the goings on of mortals was unheard of. They were all going to die sooner or later, so what difference did it make to allow them longer and potentially happier lives?

It may seem "unethical" or "without morals" but we are not there to take care of their affairs. We control what happens afterwards. Pity and empathy are nearly non existent in our buisness, as only very special occasions cause us to act on our emotions and this was a very special case, Voldemort was to be destroyed, the journey didn´t matter, I was ready to do anything to accomplish that goal. Even follow that stupid prophecy.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yay! Another chappie is out! And I´m finally getting the story to make sense! Hopefully! Should you have any qualms please click on the button available at ****the bottom of the page. It says review! Should you be confused with the other ones, do not worry, those were from distant times when I tried for the first time to write fanfics. **

**PS: Review plz!  
><strong>


End file.
